You Were Flowing Through My Veins
by Amelia GremlinFujoshi
Summary: Toutes les amitiés commencent par une rencontre. Quoique dans ce cas, l'amitié ne soit à sens unique, et la rencontre ne soit involontaire. Voici comment mon cerveau (quel cerveau ? :D ) imagine la rencontre entre Sherlock et Lestrade.


C'était une histoire des plus banales, comme il en voyait tous les jours dans son métier. D'ailleurs, elle était déjà vouée à l'échec avant même son commencement. Mais en tant que personnage principal, il s'y était bêtement jeté à corps perdu comme tous les autres. Il se souvenait des moments clés comme autant de flashes de lucidité entrecoupés de moments de folie.

Première rencontre : Jour 1. Descente. Maison abandonnée, squattée par des junkies. Meurtre. Un type parmi les junkies pris à partie comme témoin. Grand, trop maigre, légèrement voûté, cheveux bruns désordonnés, teint cireux, yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Allure dépenaillée.

Notes personnelles : Beaux yeux bleus, presque transparents, captivants, comme s'ils détenaient des secrets. Air méprisant, belle voix profonde et ironique.

Travail à faire : Le faire embarquer dans le panier à salade avec les autres, prise d'empreintes, identification. Recherche d'antécédents : démêlés avec la justice à l'université, puis dans le nord du pays, dans certaines parties de l'Europe, et au… Tibet ?!

Notes personnelles : Il n'aurait pas dû faire tout ça, pour son propre bien. Début d'une succession de mauvaises décisions. Gros ennuis en perspective.

« Il », c'était Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector à Scotland Yard. « Le Type », c'était Sherlock Holmes, destructeur de vie. Enchanté.

Greg l'avait relâché le lendemain, quand son corps avait résorbé toute la cocaïne qu'il s'était administré.

Deuxième rencontre : Jour 2, soir. Usine désaffectée. Signalement d'un corps : un homme, Holmes, allongé et froid, une seringue de cocaïne plantée dans le bras. Vérification du pouls : filant, mais présent. Diagnostic : overdose.

Quand il le rendit visite à l'hôpital, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné que quelqu'un se soit donné la peine de le faire installer dans une chambre individuelle, de régler tous les frais et la paperasse. Ce junkie était différent de tous les autres. À un moment donné, il avait même ouvert ses yeux en murmurant : « Sortez-moi d'ici. Je m'ennuie. »

Troisième rencontre : Jour 6. Son bureau. Fébrilité, débit de paroles trop rapide, teint livide. Constat : absorption de cocaïne en quantité importante. Délires persistants sur la « déduction » de l'identité du meurtrier du squat et du mobile du crime.

Notes personnelles : Il était franchement surpris de le voir débarquer comme une tornade dans son bureau, dans sa vie. Il l'écoutait attentivement et même s'il savait que c'étaient les paroles d'un drogué, il avait tendance à y trouver une certaine cohérence. Programmer un examen psychiatrique pour les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

Quand le lieutenant lui demanda ce qui pouvait prouver la véracité de ses « déductions », Holmes lui jeta froidement qu'il n'avait annoncé que tout ce qu'il y avait d'évident. Il poursuivit sa démonstration en prenant le policier comme exemple : « _1m80, yeux marrons, moitié de la quarantaine, embonpoint encore absent du fait de la pratique hebdomadaire de football, alcoolisme non prononcé, consommation de cigarette : un demi-paquet par jour, probabilité de cancer du poumon : élevée, stress chronique, intelligence moyenne, aptitude à diriger une équipe, difficultés relationnelles, bisexualité non assumée, célibat._ »

Travail à faire et notes personnelles : Après s'être remis du choc, fouille corporelle pour cet imbécile arrogant et détention pour consommation et possession de drogue. C'était impossible qu'un type encore inconnu une semaine plus tôt en sache autant sur lui.

L'instinct de Greg sur ce jeune prit néanmoins le dessus et il avait décidé de suivre les fameuses « déductions » là où elles menaient.

Conséquences : Un meurtrier en prison, une affaire bouclée en moins d'une semaine et les félicitations doublées d'un avertissement de ses supérieurs pour avoir suivi les indications d'un junkie.

Les deux mois suivants furent désagréablement identiques. Un Sherlock Holmes dépenaillé arrivait en trombe au bureau ou sur les scènes de crime, y faisait son show, s'attirait les foudres des fonctionnaires présents en les critiquant abruptement, indiquait une piste importante à exploiter ou résolvait carrément le cas, pour enfin repartir exalté et convaincu de son infaillibilité. Il aurait pu finir roué de coups ou criblé de balles par les personnes qu'il insultait, si Lestrade n'avait été appelé une nouvelle fois dans une ancienne église de l'East End.

Jour 66 : Église désaffectée, lieu de paris et de combats clandestins. Signalement du corps d'un homme inconscient, probablement mort. Identification : Sherlock Holmes. Les traces suspectes d'ecchymoses et d'hémorragies suggèrent que le sujet s'était battu contre plusieurs adversaires ; agressions non simultanées. Diagnostic : overdose.

Notes personnelles : Il n'aurait dû ni le toucher, ni lui murmurer : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette autodestruction ? »

La réponse se fit entendre faiblement à travers le ricanement et le sang dans sa bouche : « Je m'ennuyais. N'essayez pas de me réparer, lieutenant. »

Travail à faire et notes personnelles : Existence de risque élevé pour son semblant de carrière et sa santé mentale chaque fois que le petit génie cinglé croisait sa route. Ordre formel de perquisitionner toutes les planques connues de Sherlock Holmes. Les nettoyer de toute trace de drogue. Quand il sortira de l'hôpital, s'il en sort, détacher une équipe de surveillance pour le garder clean et en bon état. Londres était immense. Ce drogué allait les mobiliser pour au moins quinze jours.

Fait étonnant : Le zèle des policiers à vouloir mettre Holmes hors d'état de nuire porta rapidement ses fruits et le junkie, aussi génial qu'il fût, se trouva très vite à cours de dealers après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Jour 75 : Soir. Son appartement. Traces d'effraction sur sa porte d'entrée. Sherlock avachi sur son canapé.

Notes personnelles : Tout ceci échappait totalement à ses prévisions. Dissimuler la stupéfaction et la panique en se composant un visage neutre.

\- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne dans un centre de désintoxication ?

\- Ça ne marchera pas. Mon frère m'y avait forcé un jour et le regrette amèrement encore maintenant.

En dardant sur lui un regard inquisiteur et en grondant, il ajouta que le DI était le premier responsable de son sevrage forcé. Résultat : Sherlock Holmes élisait domicile dans l'appartement de Lestrade pour un temps indéterminé.

Greg avait assez d'expérience pour masquer son embarras, mais Sherlock avait assez d'esprit pour le déceler et s'en délecter sournoisement. Ce soir avait marqué le point de départ d'un genre de vie commune souhaitée par aucune des parties. Le lieutenant avait « besoin » d'un Sherlock Holmes clean, s'il voulait continuer à l'aider ; Holmes devait se plier à la règle s'il voulait retourner librement à Scotland Yard.

Problème majeur : Holmes se trouvait précisément dans sa première phase de sevrage. Il était donc exagérément irritable, insomniaque, voire même exposé à une certaine anxiété. Il tint Lestrade éveillé la nuit entière. Un Lestrade s'étant résigné à renoncer au repos pour cette nuit, ainsi qu'à essuyer stoïquement toutes les insultes dont le drogué l'accablait.

De façon incompréhensible, accompagner le jeune dans ses délires nocturnes, hormis le fait que c'était épuisant, était devenue une expérience intéressante pour Greg. Il apprit plusieurs choses très intéressantes cette nuit-là. Le petit génie était un puits de connaissances thématiques : sa formidable mémoire avait retenu les annales du crime remontant à plusieurs années, il connaissait chaque recoin de Londres et n'hésitait pas à s'en vanter, ses aptitudes en chimie et en anatomie étaient expérimentales, mais étendues, sans parler de son intérêt pour la géologie.

Dans un accès de fébrilité créative, il se donna lui-même un titre pour qualifier son nouveau rôle (présentement suspendu) : « détective consultant », en d'autres termes, l'expert auquel les professionnels faisaient appel quand ils se trouvaient en défaut.

Notes personnelles : Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce junkie-détective consultant autoproclamé était exceptionnel. Exceptionnellement vaniteux, imbu de lui-même, insensible, mais aussi exceptionnellement érudit, vif et drôle. Cela produisait un mélange… attachant.

Jour 76 : Soir. Son appartement. Le corps de Sherlock commençait à montrer ses limites face au traitement de choc. Symptômes : crises de frénésie, fièvre, sueurs froides, incapacité à contrôler ses gestes. L'absorption de la moindre molécule médicamenteuse pour soulager les effets du sevrage provoquerait une rechute. Refus obstiné de se nourrir, et (regards assassins) rejet en bloc de toute suggestion tendant à apporter un peu d'aide et de confort.

Ayant abandonné la partie, Greg le laissa se tordre de douleur sur le canapé et entreprit de prendre un repos bien mérité. Une fois encore, cela ne se passa pas ainsi. Se faufilant dans sa chambre, Sherlock commença à glisser son corps moite entre les draps et à se frotter au lieutenant de façon suggestive.

Notes personnelles : C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Panique ! Code rouge !

\- Holmes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Et puis, vous pouvez m'appeler Sherlock, maintenant.

\- Non, Sherlock, ce n'est pas évident.

\- J'ai besoin de ma dose de dopamine, d'adrénaline et autres hormones qui fouettent le sang. Et comme je ne peux pas avoir recours à des substances controversées, je me tourne vers la manière facile.

Son discours aurait gagné en panache, s'il n'avait été entrecoupé de violents tremblements. L'air passablement alarmé de Lestrade ne le découragea pas d'accentuer ses frottements… lascifs.

\- Et le plus simple pour vous est de me compliquer la vie, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que vous en avez le droit ?! Bon sang ! Poussez-vous !

\- Non, je ne suis pas en train de vous compliquer la vie, au contraire. Votre attitude : vous êtes en manque de contact humain et je suis à même de vous le procurer. Non, je ne me pousserai pas.

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, avant que Sherlock ne se soit fougueusement emparé des lèvres du DI. Tout en lui forçant l'accès à sa langue, il s'accrochait avec détermination à sa nuque.

Notes personnelles : Cet idiot était entreprenant. Il savait embrasser, c'était évident qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Très drôle : Sherlock « le junkie » Holmes lui procurait du contact humain. Était-il devenu aussi désespéré ? Et pourtant, cette chaleur fiévreuse qu'il émettait, et ses ondulations… Danger ! Évacuation immédiate requise !

Il essaya encore de le repousser, mais n'obtint que des grognements et une prise toujours plus ferme sur son corps.

Les jeux étaient faits. Plus de raison, plus d'éthique, plus de professionnalisme, Lestrade venait de fouler au pied tous ses propres principes, vaincus par les baisers ardents de ce jeune mystère aux boucles brunes. Et tant qu'à brûler en enfer, il fallait y aller à fond.

Il prit donc les rênes de cet échange en basculant Sherlock sous son corps. Le petit futé était déjà tout nu ! Il décida de ravager son pâle et maigre corps avec des caresses osées. Sa langue, ses dents, ses mains et le reste de sa peau étaient mis à contribution pour posséder cet homme qui avait envahi son lit et toute sa vie. En récompense, ses oreilles recueillaient les doux gémissements qu'il laissait échapper.

Après avoir planté ses dents dans la peau délicate du cou, il entreprit de tracer une ligne de baisers sur tout son torse jusqu'à son nombril, où il passa une langue coquine. De là il se dirigea vers le membre viril pour y pratiquer une fellation mémorable. Et elle l'était, principalement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il la faisait à un autre homme, mais aussi parce qu'en ayant déjà bénéficié, il y mettait toute l'attention et la somme de ses expériences. Délicieux était le mot qui convenait le plus au corps de Sherlock. Il n'avait de cesse de sucer, de lécher et d'exécuter des va-et-vient sur le membre dressé et son partenaire ne boudait pas son plaisir en s'exprimant par des sons de pure extase. La jouissance vint rapidement et Greg recueillit de bonne grâce toute la semence.

Sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il remonta aux lèvres de son amant et les happa avec passion. De leur côté, les mains fébriles de Sherlock qui traînaient auparavant dans les cheveux de Lestrade commencèrent à descendre et à s'emparer de l'érection douloureuse de celui-ci, en effectuant à leur tour un fantastique mouvement de va-et-vient. Sans laisser au plus âgé le temps de comprendre, Sherlock écarta les cuisses et dirigea la hampe dressée vers l'entrée de son intimité.

\- Attendez ! Sherlock, je ne vous ai pas encore préparé !

\- Peu importe, les sensations n'en seront que plus intenses.

Ses bras et ses jambes entouraient respectivement le dos et les hanches du policier à présent. D'une puissante poussée, il le fit entrer en lui. Ils en crièrent tous les deux. Cris de douleur et de plaisir confondus. La grosseur du membre enfoncé en l'un, l'étroitesse du passage dans lequel s'est glissé l'autre.

Greg Lestrade était en train de devenir dément. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses coups de rein et les effectua avec toute la force dont il était capable. Folie : aucun préservatif, force brute, pas de préparation, un junkie en sevrage. Fièvre : il se sentait fondre dans le corps torride de son amant. Dépravation : coups de boutoir profonds, caresses, baisers, morsures, griffures s'alternaient.

Brusquement, Sherlock s'arrêta, s'écarta et changea de position : il se mit à quatre pattes, ce qui excita son partenaire au maximum. Décadence : il s'enfonça en lui encore plus, si cela était possible et le besogna sauvagement. Encore plusieurs minutes à caresser sa colonne de chair, à maltraiter sa prostate, à le faire hurler et gémir, à lui mordre la nuque et à faire claquer leurs peaux de façon obscène, et il le sentit se tendre, prêt à rendre les armes. Dans un premier temps, il l'empêcha de jouir en bloquant la base de son pénis entre le pouce et l'index. Puis, sentant le point de rupture, il relâcha le tout et intensifia ses coups de rein. Et là, seules les personnes l'ayant déjà vécu pourraient le comprendre, mais Sherlock fut terrassé par un orgasme surpuissant qui le fit convulser, crier, pulser comme jamais il n'avait fait.

Greg pouvait littéralement sentir l'onde de choc de la jouissance traverser son propre corps. Débauche totale : les chairs qui se contractaient et qui l'enserraient, l'interminable orgasme de Sherlock, la tension accumulée, tout cela eut raison de Lestrade à son tour. C'était comme s'il était frappé par la foudre, tout son corps ne répondait plus, alors que jamais il n'en eut autant conscience, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, il se libéra en de très longs jets saccadés à l'intérieur de son compagnon, il était en train de succomber à l'orgasme le plus extraordinaire de tous les temps.

Tous deux s'effondrèrent, leurs corps toujours emboîtés. Cette nuit, malgré son sevrage plus que sérieux, Sherlock avait réussi à s'endormir.

Jour 77 : Midi. Son appartement. Jour de congé pris à la dernière minute. Mission prioritaire : nourrir Sherlock Holmes.

\- Non, Lestrade, n'insistez pas, je ne mangerai aucune soupe.

Sa moue de dégoût suggérait que ce n'était pas juste une soupe. Pour faire diversion, Greg déclara :

\- Vous savez, mes amis m'appellent G…

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Rien de personnel, c'est juste un échange de bons procédés.

Un auditeur averti aurait pu entendre le cœur de Lestrade se désintégrer en mille petits morceaux. Depuis toujours, il s'attendait bien sûr à ce genre de déclaration fracassante, mais l'entendre énoncer à voix haute était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il sortit de chez lui sans un mot, afin de méditer sur la cruauté de la vie. Mais quand il revint le soir, Sherlock avait recommencé son manège et ils finirent enlacés.

Jour 90 : Situation : critique.

Notes personnelles : Avant même que Greg n'eût le temps de voir ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus, il l'avait déjà dans la peau. Sherlock était blanc et mince comme une ligne de coke. Ironie : il voulait le faire décrocher et c'était lui le junkie maintenant. Il était accro au corps du détective consultant. Celui-ci était une drogue puissante dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Le faire crier de plaisir, accorder leurs mouvements, sa raison de vivre était réduite à cela. En même temps, le jeune n'était d'aucun secours. Il n'arrêtait de parler de suicide que quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il continuait à prendre soin de lui, à l'aider à traverser les jours de prostration, mais il se sentait toujours désemparé par les réactions irrationnelles des personnes en seconde phase de sevrage. Incohérence.

Jour 100 : Nuit. Retour tardif. Sherlock déjà endormi.

En se glissant dans le lit contre son amant, Greg murmura :

\- Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à… Alors, comment a été cette journée ?

\- Ennuyeuse.

Quand le DI commença à l'embrasser en précisant ses intentions, dans un sourire malicieux, le brun rajouta :

\- Elle devient de moins en moins ennuyeuse à présent.

La suite fut logique.

Notes personnelles : Bordel ! Heureusement qu'il s'était mordu la langue à temps ! Il allait se déclarer comme un stupide adolescent ! « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi ! » « Tu es la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses ! » « Sois le bienvenu dans mon cœur brisé ! » Voilà qu'il devenait poète de bas étages à présent ! Il fallait arrêter les frais, le petit ne semblait pas plier. Il n'aimerait jamais personne à part lui-même. La noyade dans les yeux bleus, ça devait finir, maintenant !

Jour 120 : Matin. État de santé : rémission totale. Nouveaux vêtements livrés : costumes et chemises sur mesure. Appel téléphonique : effectué.

Notes personnelles : Pouls à 160, cœur au bord des lèvres. « Ne me quitte pas. »

\- Sherlock, j'aimerais vous parler un instant.

\- C'est à propos de l'américain retrouvé mort ? Empoisonnement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Un instant, comment vous… ? Non, on s'égare. C'est à propos de vous. J'ai contacté votre frère. Puisque vous êtes guéri, il accepte de vous héberger. Je vous accompagne au Pall Mall maintenant.

\- Vous avez appelé mon frère. Vous êtes un idiot. Il va me rendre la vie impossible.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré (ironie). Vous avez le droit de retourner nous tourmenter sur les scènes de crime, maintenant; ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle. Mais vous ne pouvez plus rester ici.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pratique, ici.

\- Non. Pas pour tout le monde. Écoutez, Sherlock : vous allez sûrement oublier ce que je vais dire parce que ce n'est pas assez important pour vous, ou au mieux, vous n'allez rien comprendre parce qu'il s'agit de sentiments humains, mais je vais le dire tout de même. Je ne veux plus saigner, Sherlock. Mon cœur est exsangue et cela doit cesser, tout de suite. Merci pour tous ces moments, ils seront inoubliables pour moi. Tout le mal que je peux vous souhaiter est qu'un jour vous tombiez amoureux et compreniez ce que ça fait d'avoir un cœur fonctionnel.

Pendant sa tirade, Greg avait doucement caressé la joue de Sherlock en lui adressant son regard le plus triste et son sourire le plus mélancolique.

\- Vous avez raison, Lestrade. Je n'ai rien compris. Je vais tâcher de ne pas l'oublier, pour pouvoir le comprendre un jour. Partons alors, puisque vous insistez.

Et c'était ainsi que Greg consomma sa rupture à sens unique. Ils prirent la voiture et pendant tout le trajet jusque chez son frère, Sherlock bouda et ne desserra pas les dents.

En le voyant descendre de sa voiture, Greg fut certain d'une chose importante : on ne guérit pas un cœur brisé, on essaie juste de vivre avec.

Le soir même, dans un bar, il rencontra une femme aux yeux bleus qui lui fit oublier un court instant sa douleur lancinante.

Deux autres mois plus tard, quand Sherlock revint pour une nouvelle affaire, Greg tint à lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier et serait ravi de sa présence à la cérémonie. Ce fut avec un reniflement dédaigneux que Sherlock lui répondit qu'il n'irait certainement pas à un rassemblement de gens. Par ailleurs, il finit de décourager Lestrade en annonçant froidement :

\- Trois ans, Lestrade.

\- « Trois ans » quoi donc ?

\- Je dirai que votre mariage durera ce temps. Vous tiendrez trois ans avant de ne plus supporter ses infidélités. S'ensuivra le fastidieux processus de la séparation.

Greg accusa le coup. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'énervement contre Sherlock. Et effectivement, c'est ce qui arriva. La nouvelle épouse était frustrée du manque d'implication de son policier de mari. De son côté, Lestrade, ayant connu l'issue funeste de cette union par un génie infaillible, abandonna d'emblée tout effort et se concentra sur son travail. Le mariage dura trois ans.

Ainsi se déroula l'histoire d'une rencontre comme on en voyait partout. Greg Lestrade s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureux, mais y avait lamentablement échoué. Sherlock Holmes était un enfant inconséquent qui ne laissait jamais rien intact après son passage.

L'amitié pouvait prendre les chemins les plus tortueux pour aboutir. Une sorte d'amitié où le jeune prodige considérait assez le lieutenant pour trouver en lui le moins agaçant des collaborateurs, et où Lestrade ressentait cette tendresse particulière doublée d'un respect admiratif que l'on ne réserve qu'à un vrai ami, même si celui-ci ne se donnait toujours pas la peine de retenir son prénom.


End file.
